heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
William Afton
The Killer (or the Purple Guy/Man or The Murderer) is the true main antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series and the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as Springtrap. The Killer was a man who dressed up as one of the mascots at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and used his kid-friendly disguise to lure five children into the back of the pizzeria. He then murdered them and stuffed their remains into the mascots' costumes. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's 2 He first appears in the "Take Cake To the Children" game where the player has to please several children by giving them cake, all while the player is in control of Freddy Fazbear. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside and a purple person gets out, then proceeds to kill the sad child (who actually appears to stop crying and then cry even harder while this is happening). The sad child will then turn gray when dead. All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E-H-I-M", and the player begins to move slower and slower. If the player is able to make all the children green at the same time, the player will eventually be frozen in place forced to watch the children turn red. Freddy tried to stop him since the animatronics protect the kids, but once again failed. The game then ends with The Puppet's jumpscare. The dead child would later go on the possess the mentioned animatronic. In a minigame where Freddy is following The Puppet (while yelling 'Save Them" constantly), there is a very rare chance that near the end, the Killer will appear and kill Freddy while saying "You Can't", the game may terminate if this happens. Later, while playing as Foxy, the player walks out of what appears to be the curtained Pirates Cove and into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival. All five children appear to be happy, with the bottom one offset so it looks sad due to the black bars. The player is then returned to the curtained area and has to repeat this twice. On the third playthrough, the purple man is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling at Foxy. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. It is possible that the cake was poisoned by the killer and Foxy did not know it (also further suggesting that the killer worked for the restaurant). Therefore, Foxy may have inadvertently helped the killer. The minigame then ends with Foxy's jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Killer appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as the main antagonist, inhabiting Springtrap in the present day. He appears in the minigames that act as cutscenes between each night. Instead of murdering children, however, he lures the animatronics one-by-one with a purple Freddy suit (possibly Shadow Freddy), and then ambushes them and dismantles them. In the "bad ending", you play as the crying child who seems to be the ghost of the Puppet or one of the original five animatronics, and chase the terrified Killer around. Eventually, the killer is cornered by the ghosts of the five murdered children. Attempting to flee, the Killer hides inside of Springtrap in order to protect himself. However, possibly due to his breath, the suit's springlocks suddenly loosen up, and the suit closes in on him like an iron maiden (presumably caused by the suit's spring trap, hence the name of the character), crushing the Killer to death and ending his physical reign of terror, but also allowing him to possess the animatronic. In the ending of the game, Alphonse Elric burns "Fazbear's Fright" down , destroying both Springtrap and the remains of the Killer's body, killing him once and for all (because he destroyed him by throwing every piece of him into the fire with the exception being his head). In the minigame "Happiest Day" shows the spirits of the the children leave the animatronics, meaning the Killer's death finally set them free into the afterlife. Killed By *Freddy Fazbear (Caused) *Chica (Caused) *Foxy (Caused) *The Puppet (Caused) *Bonnie (Caused) *Golden Freddy (Caused) *Himself People Killed *Six Children Enemies *Freddy Fazbear *Zim *Markiplier *AVGn *The Puppet *Golden Freddy *Bonnie *Foxy *Chica *Toy Bonnie *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Balloon Boy *Mangle *Alphonse Elric *Shou Tucker Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy`s 4 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Criminal Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Cops Category:Parents Category:Pedophile [[Category:FNAF World Category:On & Off Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Dual Personalities